The rouge daughter
by superhero23
Summary: A pack of wild hellhounds are on the loose in the Manhatten trainstation, and it is up to three demigods, Sherman Yang, Malcolm Pace and Will Solace to stop them. Things are about to get really messy, until a strager shows up to help them in the battle. Who is this misterious young woman and what secrets is she hiding?


The three demigods walked cautiously into the train station. It was rush hour, so lots of people were going around, minding their business, chating or asking for directions. A girl played on her violin at one of the pillars, which attracted a smaller crowd. Just your usual tuesday evening in a New York Train station. The three rouge hellhounds who escaped from the Underworld's Central Park entrance fled here from the advancing demigods.

-I can't believe we have to chase these stupid monsters - said Sherman Yang, son of Ares to his fellow demigods. - What does Chiron think? We're not some loser amateurs. Why doesen't he give tasks like these to other campers? We're all Head counselors.

\- It is the middle of january Sherman, nobody's at camp except for us. - said Will Solace, son of Apollo to his hotheaded cousin. - Besides, you were whinig all week for some action. Here's your chance to bash some heads.

-Focus guys - said Malcolm Pace, son of Athena to his bickering teammates - We're on a mission.

\- A dumb and boring mission - grumbled Sherman.

-We'll split up - said Malcolm - whoever finds the monsters should give the signal.

\- Wait a sec, what is the signal? - asked Sherman.

\- When you start to scream like a little girl. - said Will with a smug smile.

-I'm gonna shove my spear right up your ass, doc.

\- threatened the son of Ares as he left in search of the mighty beasts.

Half an hour later the three demigods stood in a circle in the middle of he station, looking mistified.

\- We've looked everywhere. They're gone. - said Will. - We should probably go outside and look for trouble there.

Malcolm furrowed his darkgold brows while slowly shaking his head.

\- We're near Olympus. The mist is very strong here, so the hounds should be here somewhere. We should check the place again.

\- That's your mighty plan wise guy? - asked Sherman sarcastically.

\- Unless you have a better idea general Zodd, yes, this is my plan. So cut the shit and move out.

As soon as he said this, a huge howl came from the waiting room. Then another. And three more.

\- Damn it - cursed Malcolm - there more of them. At least five. -

Still think the Mission is boring Sherman? - asked Will grimly.

-It's about to get interesting - said Sherman with bloodlust in his eyes. They started to search for the dogs as confuesed mortals started exiting the building. They spotted the first two hellhounds in the cafeteria. The boys crept up behind them and observed the hellish dogs.

\- Alright - started Malcolm - We're going t,- AAARRRHHH- shouted Sherman as he charged the beast with a long bronze sword.- Ughh, why do I even bother?

\- Just go with it bro - said Will as he loaded his bow with two arrows and gave him his famous careless lazy smile. He killed one of the hellhounds with a deadly shot to the ear and the monster desintegrated, while Sherman stabbed his sword up his opponent's chin. Suddenly another dog shadowtravelled to the cafeteria and before it could kill Serman and Will, Malcolm threw his shield, Captain America style, and cut the monster's head clean off.

\- Dude, - said Sherman as the monster turned to dust. - That was Savage as fuck.

-Look who's talking. - said Malcolm as he got his shield from the other side of the room. - Let's move out. There are at least two more in the building.

They entered the main hall which was compleatly empty. Something triggered the fire alarm system, so there were no mortals around, wich made the heroes' job easier. They walked slowly in the big room, keeping an eye out for every movement.

-Look out for the shadows - warned Malcolm - Don't let them surprise you.

-Shadow travel gives me the creeps - whispered Sherman. - Which reminds me Solace. Tell your boyfriend that it's not funny.

\- Now why would I do that? - asked Will with an evil smile. - I think it's funny too. Esecilally when he does it to you.

\- Guys, concentrate! - said Malcolm irritated. They Continued their slow pace in silence. When the first wave of beasts came they handled it like pros. Will used his sonic whistle to confuse the monsters and the other two boys slashed and stabbed them to death. Suddenly the lights started to flicker, and then went out in the whole building, leaving the trio in darkness and shadows.

\- Oh-oh - said Will. - I hope somebody has salt and holy water.

\- Get us some light Solace - said Malcolm.

\- Are you crazy? You're making us a neon target for the hounds!

\- They can see in the dark anyway Sherman, But we can't. Do it Will.

Will did as he was told and he started to glow in a white-gold light, and lit up about ten meters around them.

\- Is that all you've got? - asked Malcolm

\- Dude, I'm literally burning up energy in my body. If I do any more, my organs and skin will burn away.

\- You look like you're in Avatar state. This is actually pretty cool. - commented Sherman.

\- I'm thrilled you like it.

Suddenly they heard low growling from the darkness around them.

\- Get ready - shouted Malcolm as the first monster leapt above them. The trio scattered and attacked the beast, but two more leapt in their direction. One of them Jumped on Malcolm and ripped up the back of his armor with it's claws. Malcolm shouted in shock and pain when an arrow hit the hide of the beast. Malcolm looked desperately towards Will, and was surprised to see it wasn't him who shot the arrow. Another arrow came from his right and another and another, all hitting the dog with great force, until finally it turned to golden dust.

Will's light was starting to go out. He was probably getting exhousted from burning up his energy. Malcolm looked in the direction of the rouge arrows as the last rays of light went out. Then a few seconds later another light came to life and everybody looked in the direction of the lightsource.

The girl in the center of the light was about 6 feet tall with long darkblond hair dyed blond at the ends, ombre style. She wore glasses, but her cobalt blue eyes shone through them. She wore high heel winter boots and blue jeans with a red coat and white scarf. Her face and nose were red from the winter cold, and paired with te red coat and her admirable height she looked like lady Santa. She must have been between 18 and 20. She held a big bow in her hand, with two f-notes on the sides, like on a violin or a cello.

The monsters took notice of her aswell and charged towards her with 500 pounds of massive force. The girl stood there, compleately relaxed. Her bow and quiver of arrows started to glow (even more if it's possible) and it turned into a violin and a bow (the one you use for a violin). Malcolm realised with awe, that this was the girl who played on the violin at one of the pillars. She put the instrument to her chin, took a deep breath and put the bow on the D string. She closed her eyes and started to play.

The Monsteres stopped in their tracks and looked with awe at the violinist. The music was so beautiful, that Malcolm got goosebumps all over his skin and his eyes started to get teary. Will and Sherman weren't verry different. The melody went on for minutes. The monsteres watched in trance as the girl came closer to them. Her face was flushed with concentration and emotion, an expression only musicians can make while performing.

The Music finally came to an end, and time seemed to have stopped in the station. Nobody moved in the dead silence that followed. Malcolm vaugely noticed the violin turning back to a bow and quiver, but was still too overwhelmed from the musical expiriance. The girl slowly loaded the bow with three arrows. She waited a few heartbeats, took a deep breath, and when she let it out, she reliesed the bowstring, hitting the three hellhounds at once, kiiling them instantly.

At that, Malcolm snapped out of his trance, feeling pain all over his body once again. The girl's light started to fade, but luckly the lights came back in that moment. The bow and quiver turned into a violin case in the girl's hand once again, and she set it aside to help the awestruck demigods. She knelt down beside Will, who looked like he just woke up from a coma. Malcolm joined her side, as she spoke.

-He'll be fine. He just burned up all of his energy. Give hem some ambrosia and he'll make it back to camp.

Sherman limped to her other side and started feeding Will with the godly food. The girl stood up, and Malcolm followed suit. She was as tall as he was. She got off her coat, and Malcolm saw that she had a great physique. She was very attractive, like an athlete.

\- Hey, hero, eyes are up here. - she said suddenly. That's when he noticed thet he was staring at her... chest...

-I... I didn't... wasn't..- he stuttered.

\- Sure you weren't. - said the girl and winked at Malcolm, then started walking away. Malcolm stood there processing what just happened. Then he snapped out of it and said:

\- Wait, how do you know about camp?

-Isn't it obvious? For a son of Athena, you are a bit slow. - she said looking back over her shoulder. She took her violincase from the ground and continued walking.

-And what's your name? - asked Malcolm from where he stood. The girl stopped in her tracks for a few seconds, as if debating wether to answer him or not. Then finally she said: - My name is Flora Barefield. I'm a daughter of Apollo.

She continued walking towards the entrance, when she stopped again and this time, turned around.

-What's your name? - she asked.

-Malcolm. Malcolm Pace.

-Malcolm. Could you do a favor for me? Tell Chiron that he was right. Abot everything. And that I'll be starting next year at Yale University. Would you do that for me?

Malcolm looked at her face. She seemed nostalgic, and maybe a little bit sad.

\- Sure. I'll tell. And Thanks. For everything.

\- Well... That's What family's for. Right? - she said with a kind smile. Then she turned around and walked out into the night.


End file.
